Lamotrigine is marketed in the United States by GlaxoSmithKline LLC, under the trade name Lamictal. Currently, there are three different types of immediate release Lamictal® products approved by US FDA: Lamictal tablets, Lamictal chewable dispersible tablets, and Lamictal orally disintegrating tablets. There are no liquid formulations of lamotrigine commercially available and, as a result, hospital pharmacists are often required to compound liquid formulations using crushed lamotrigine tablets for pediatric patients and patients who cannot swallow tablets. A need exists for an improved formulation of Lamotrigine.